This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Training, education and dissemination of information are important components of the Center. As part of its mission, seminars and lectures are held on topics related to lasers and spectroscopy in medicine. The LBRC cosponsors the semiannual Lester Wolfe Workshop in Biomedicine, a one-day workshop on a relevant topic in biomedicine and brings together researchers in multidisciplinary areas from academic institutions, hospitals and industry to have in depth discussions on the subject. Topics chosen during this period were "Probing blood disorders with light" and "Optogenetics - probing the brain with light." At the conclusion of the Workshop, opportunities are available for audience to participate in discussion with the speakers. The Spectroscopy Laboratory also sponsors the Modern Optics and Spectroscopy seminar series, a long running seminar series, where topics of interest to biomedicine are also presented. As another component, special training on Center facilities are provided to collaborators and other users of the Center.